Lideri spirituali controversați
Lideri spirituali controversați * Bikram Choudhury, inventatorul „hot yoga”, acuzat de hărțuire și agresiune sexuală (inclusiv viol) de mai multe femei. * John Friend, fondatorul Anusara Yoga, acuzat de fraudă, relații sexuale cu femei căsătorite, consum și transport de marijuana * Kausthub Desikachar, nepotul lui Krishnamacharya, acuzat de abuz de putere, hărțuire sexuală și intimidare Update: Sad Details of Kausthub Desikachar’s Psychopathic Abuse of Power, Sexual Misconduct and the Preserving of His Family’s Legacy, YogaDork.com — Krishnamacharya’s Grandson (Finally) Addresses Sexual Abuse Allegations, OCTOBER 13, 2014, Matt Caron, TheYogaBlog.com — * Rodney Yee, acuzat că a întreținut relații sexuale cu unele dintre studentele sale * Amrit Desai, a întreținut relații sexuale cu unele dintre studentele sale, deși s-a angajat să fie abstinent și cerea și studenților săi să practice abstinența * Osho, acuzat de evaziune fiscală, prostituție, consum de droguri, tentativă de omor * Swami Muktananda, acuzat că a permis și chiar a încurajat folosirea armelor și a violenței în ashramuri și că a întreținut relații sexuale cu femei deși se pretindea celibatar * Swami Satchidananda, acuzat de mai multe adepte de abuz sexual Păruiala Maeştrilor ; Osho despre Nisargadatta Iată fragmentul în care Osho îl critică pe Nisargadatta: http://www.otoons.de/osho/askosho_nisargadatta_maharaj.htm : There was a man in Bombay, Nisargadatta Maharaj. Nobody knew this big name; he was known to the masses as "Beedie Baba" because he was continuously smoking beedies. You can find in every village such kinds of beedie babas. I think India has seven hundred thousand villages and each village must have at least one; more is possible. And Amrito wrote a few days ago to me, because another young Dutchman became very much involved with Beedie Baba... The man seems to be very sincere, but the trouble is that the people who come from the West have a very childlike heart, very trusting, and they are unaware that in India spirituality is just a routine. Everybody talks about great things and their lives are as ugly as possible. When Beedie Baba said that he would speak only to this young Dutchman, naturally his ego must have felt tremendously vast. The crowd that surrounded Beedie Baba was also of the same quality... rickshaw wallahs waiting for their passengers, sitting by the side of Beedie Baba. And when he said he would not speak to anybody unless it was this Dutchman... So he spoke to the Dutchman, who has now compiled books on Beedie Baba. Now in India it is almost parrot-like, but to the Westerner it seems to be a tremendous revelation -- when Beedie Baba said, "Aham brahmasmi; I am God, I am that" the young Dutchman immediately wrote a book: I AM THAT! Because for the West, spirituality is a foreign affair, just as for the East, science is a foreign affair. http://forum.softpedia.com/index.php?showtopic=607276&view=findpost&p=8710907 ; Osho despre Sai Baba One hypocrite in India is Satya Sai Baba. I call him a hypocrite because he knows nothing of yoga. There is nothing wrong if you don't know anything of yoga -- I don't. I can afford to be sick, nobody can object; it is my birthright to be sick. I don't know yoga. But Satya Sai Baba declares himself a great yogi; then the problem arises. Then for his appendix operation he has to go to Goa secretly. And he has to pay ten times more to the doctor so the secret should not be known, because a great yogi going for an operation? What control has he over his physiology? But it is difficult to hide because his whole ashram became curious: where has Baba disappeared? His own people became curious about where he had gone. And after the operation he had to rest for two or three days in Goa. They found out, and the media and the press -- everybody was there, and the doctor had to confess that he had done the operation. http://forum.softpedia.com/index.php?showtopic=607276&view=findpost&p=7698196 Note Legături externe * A List of Yoga Scandals Involving Gurus, Teachers, Students, Sex and Other Inappropriate Behaviour, February 17, 2015, Kara-Leah Grant & Lucinda Staniland, TheYogaLunchBox.co.nz * India's 10 most controversial gurus, November 20, 2014, Rediff.com ; Guru hunting * http://www.strippingthegurus.com - http://www.exmisa.org/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=8&start=1308 * http://www.rickross.com * http://guruphiliac.blogspot.com ; Video * Invazia Pagana Ep4 Orientul seduce occidentul, 19 decembrie 2014, YouTube * Gods of the New Age, 12 februarie 2014, YouTube Categorie:MISA